<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five times Tony did the walk of shame and nobody saw him by Tony_Bottom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372767">Five times Tony did the walk of shame and nobody saw him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Bottom/pseuds/Tony_Bottom'>Tony_Bottom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5 times + 1, Bottom Tony Stark, Drunk Sex, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark-centric, Top Stephen Strange, Walk Of Shame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Bottom/pseuds/Tony_Bottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The next morning Tony wakes up with a headache and gets the surprise of his life when he sees Stephen Strange next to him in bed and completely naked.</p><p> </p><p>O: Five times Tony did the walk of shame and nobody saw him + once they did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner &amp; Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Thor, Christine Palmer/Stephen Strange (past), James "Rhodey" Rhodes &amp; Tony Stark, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Stephen Strange/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Five times Tony did the walk of shame and nobody saw him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>˗ˏˋ1ˎˊ˗</strong>
</p><p>Tony walked away from his friend the moment he started flirting with that pretty brunette, and the brunette knows that the eleventh commandment is "Keep out of the way". He heads to the kitchen to get another beer and when he arrives he meets a tall and quite handsome young man. Anthony does not recognize him because he is on the 8 scale of intoxication, otherwise he would never have been talking with him, he would not have flirted with him and above all he would not have kissed him.</p><p>The brunette is very smiling with his companion and some time later the two teenagers leave. Evidently Tony can't drive and luckily the other boy can drive. With his head spinning and a remarkable excitement, the caramel-eyed young man ends up in the other man's house and as expected, they end up fucking in the room.</p><p>The next morning Tony wakes up with a headache and gets the surprise of his life when he sees Stephen Strange next to him in bed and completely naked.</p><p>"Don't screw me." He mutters in amazement.</p><p>Strange and he are not friends. In fact, they don't get along, and waking up in bed with the guy he says he hates was a serious mistake.</p><p>He carefully get out of bed, wincing at the pain in his butt. He quickly looks for his clothes that are scattered around the room and gets dressed.</p><p>He curses in a low voice for not finding his car keys and when he finally finds them, he hurries out of the bedroom. He makes sure not to be seen by someone and successfully manages to get out of the house. Being inside his car is amazed by the looks he has, an aspect that shows the crazy night he had with Stephen.</p><p>As he drives he thinks about how to hide the hickeys on his neck.</p><p>At least he has the peace of mind that no one will know that he slept with Strange and that he did the walk of shame.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>˗ˏˋ2ˎˊ˗</strong>
</p><p>Malone’s Bar is packed with college students.</p><p>The Columbia University football team beat the Harvard team and that is the reason for the celebration. However, a group of young people who do not belong to that university are isolated drinking and eating chicken wings. One of these young people gets up with the excuse of going to the bathroom, another says that he is going to take a breath and another is heading in the direction of a blonde with beautiful curves.</p><p>The only ones left at the table are Tony and his roommate James Rhodes.</p><p>Anthony was drinking a glass of whiskey and suddenly choked. The reason for this reaction has been for certain jet with heterochromatic eyes that he has not seen since graduation.</p><p>The brunet's cheeks flush when he remembers what happened three years ago.</p><p>The tall boy smiles at him and Tony wants to believe that what he is feeling is not nerves. After that night, Tony avoided talking to Stephen and although they coincided in some classes he always managed to escape the boy with the two-color eyes. Fortunately, Strange gave up and the event was forgotten.</p><p>Until tonight.</p><p>"Hi, Tony." Strange's voice sounded so captivating and deep that it sent an electric current through the brunette's spine. "A lot of time has passed."</p><p>"Yes." He laughs hesitantly. "I did not expect to find you in this place."</p><p>"I joined the celebration of my university team." He answered serenely and Stark couldn't take his eyes off the brunette's forearms, it seems that the years helped Strange to gain some muscle, becoming more attractive.</p><p>He chided herself for imagining those strong arms squeezing her hips.</p><p>The sound of a fake cough snapped him out of his reverie with Stephen and he turned his face to look at his friend with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"Won't you introduce us?" Asks Rhodes mockingly.</p><p>"Oh yeah. Stephen, this is Rhodey. Rhodey, this is Stephen, a former high school classmate."</p><p>"Hi." Says the guy with white skin.</p><p>"Hi. And what kind of relationship do they have?"</p><p>The future engineer looks annoyed at the African American by that question. Obviously his friend just wants to annoy him, but he prefers it to be with anyone except the subject with whom he slept a few years ago and on top of him had the nerve to ignore him.</p><p>"We have not a relationship." Stephen responds. "I think your friend is an anti relationship."</p><p>Tony stares at the jet in confusion, wondering why he said that.<br/> <br/>“I am not an anti relationship. Why do you say that?"</p><p>"Well, it's the most reasonable thing considering how many times you ran away from the people you slept with."</p><p>That felt like a dagger to the chest. The genius knows perfectly well that he only fled from one person and that is the one in front of him. Was it possible that Stephen resented her for ignoring him? Did the boy like him and take his withdrawal from him as a harsh rejection? If so, he owed her an apology. Tony is a womanizer, but playing with the feelings of others is inappropriate for him.</p><p>“It was good to see us, bye Tony. Nice to meet you Rhodey. "</p><p>The boy says goodbye with a nod and guided his long legs to the drinks bar. Anthony was undecided, should he go after Stephen or leave it at that? The answer to his dilemma was found when Rhodey looked at him with a serious face and motioned for him to go after Strange.</p><p>The brunette stood up and mentally prepared an apology speech.</p><p>The speech gave favorable results.</p><p>And again, the next morning Anthony would wake up naked next to Stephen. This time alcohol had nothing to do with it and the genius must admit that Stephen is a spectacular lover, treating him lovingly, but still being so dominant. He could have remained, however, an inexplicable panic seized him and he immediately got out of bed to dress and leave the bedroom. Tony noticed that no one was in the hallway and quickly went downstairs, checking that no students were in sight.</p><p>Once outside the student residence, he quickened his pace to the parking lot.</p><p>He sighed in relief that no one saw him do the walk of shame, but he felt bad about abandoning Stephen again.</p><p>The bitter feeling was with him throughout the day.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>˗ˏˋ3ˎˊ˗</strong>
</p><p>He gripped the champagne flute as he caught a glimpse of Stephen across the hall. Tony initially refused to attend the scientific convention in London, claiming that he had more important things to do, ergo, go to Las Vegas and add conquests to his list. However, the engineer changed his mind and eventually came to the convention.</p><p>Meeting Stephen was not in his plan and now he wanted to blend into the walls. Eleven years have passed since they last saw each other, and frankly Tony doesn't think the doctor will be happy to see him again.</p><p>The one with the whiskey orbs tries his best to avoid the tall man, but life is a bitch and Strange approaches him; accompanied by a woman with copper-brown hair.</p><p>"Years without seeing each other, Stark." He feels horrible hearing his last name in a sullen voice and not with the warmth that expressed previous years.<br/> <br/>"Hi, Stephen." Tony always boasted of being the man who was above the world and right now he feels so small and helpless being around his former lover.</p><p>"This is my girlfriend, Dr. Christine Palmer." A horrible hole formed in the businessman's stomach when he heard that the woman is Stephen's couple.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, doctor." He forced himself to give a charming smile and shook the female's hand.</p><p>"The pleasure is mine, Mr. Stark." He verbalized and then addressed his couple. "You never told me you know Tony Stark."</p><p>Okay, the brunette wanted the floor to swallow him up or for someone else to come and drag him into a conversation that wouldn't interest him. Anything to get away from the couple.</p><p>"You never asked and I didn't think it mattered." Ouch, that hurt the genius, but he kept his expression calm from him. “Also, we haven't spoken in years and our meetings always ended with a quick goodbye. Right, Tony?"</p><p>"It's just... I was in a hurry, that is, a lot of work at the university." He smiled tightly. "Disadvantage of studying three specialties."</p><p>"Of course and that's why he was leaving as if he was running away."</p><p>The brunette took a sip of the champagne, he had to get out of this uncomfortable situation and quickly.</p><p>“It was nice talking to you Stephen and it was nice meeting you Christine. If you'll excuse me, I must go."</p><p>"Now? It's still early." Exposes the woman.</p><p>“I only came for a little while, but now I must go. I have other matters to attend to."</p><p>“It's normal for him, Christine. Stark always seems to run away. "</p><p>Both stared at each other with feelings on the surface; the engineer said goodbye to the doctors and hurried out of the place.</p><p>But later, in the hotel bar where he was staying, he would meet Doctor Strange and again the alcohol would do its thing, prompting the mechanic to let himself be carried away by the passion that the neurosurgeon aroused in him.</p><p>In the midst of the fervent kisses, gentle caresses and vigorous thrusts of the doctor, Tony said "I'm sorry" repeatedly.</p><p>When Tony woke up, the first thing he saw was Stephen, sleeping soundly. Again he got up and dressed to leave in a cowardly way. Unlike the previous times, the doctor had no partner and Tony was very sorry for the infidelity. A certain part of him advised him not to leave, but cowardice won out and he left Strange. He experienced how his chest was attacked by thorns and looked in every direction to make sure no one saw him.</p><p>Already in his own room, the brunette quickly packed up his belongings and called his bodyguard to have the car ready and go to the airport.</p><p>For the third time, Tony did the walk of shame.</p><p>For the third time, he left Stephen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>˗ˏˋ4ˎˊ˗</strong>
</p><p>T’Challa threw a big party in celebration of the defeat of Thanos and his army. All the heroes attended, even the Guardians of the Galaxy, who despite no longer having one of their members, were doing their best to move on with their life and adventures in space.<br/> <br/>The armored hero watched as the Wakandians, Guardians, and Avengers gleefully celebrated victory against one of the worst villains they have ever had the misfortune to meet. He lost sight of young Parker, but he was sure that he was with Princess Shuri, the two hit it off very well and Tony knew in that instant that those teenagers would be a catastrophic duo.</p><p>He scrutinized his gaze at the scene of Rogers talking to Strange. The super soldier and the genius were on thin ice and Tony made it clear to Steve that they would merely work together again for the good of the planet, but that the camaraderie between them would no longer exist. He also unraveled that Barnes is banned from joining the team, unless the triggers that activate the Winter Soldier disappeared. Anthony knew that Shuri is already working to nullify the triggers and hopefully she would delay, giving him time to absorb the fact of being on the same team as the murderer of her parents. After the hustle and bustle in Siberia, Tony understands that the subject is a victim of Hydra, however, that does not eliminate that he killed his parents. Nor does it eliminate Rogers' betrayal.</p><p>He approached Bruce and the scientist's posture stiffened.</p><p>"So how was your space adventures, Brucie bear?"</p><p>"Tony I... I want to apologize for abandoning you on the Ultron thing." He confessed with regret. "I shouldn't have left you the whole load, we both creater it."</p><p>“Bruce, it's okay. I was the one who pressured you to help me. And as for you left, it's not your fault either, the Hulk took over and you ended up landing on a planet of gladiators." He squeezed her shoulder and smiled slightly.</p><p>"Still, I'm sorry."</p><p>"Forget this." He wish could say the same about the murder of his parents and the dilemma with Strange. "By the way, how much does Rogers talk to the wizard?"</p><p>"He wants to recruit him." He chews a piece of chocolate cake.</p><p>"What?" He blurted out.</p><p>"That, he wants Doctor Strange to join the team."</p><p>“Rogers won't convince him. Strange prefers to be the lone wolf." He takes a sip of his whiskey, cursing Captain America for the tremendous idea.</p><p>"Here they come." Banner nods.</p><p>Sure enough, the two men were walking towards them and Anthony turned away from the doctor not to come face to face. He just took a few short steps before the blonde's voice stopped him.</p><p>"Tony, wait." The genius grunted and turned.</p><p>"What is it, Rogers?"</p><p>"I want to report that Doctor Strange is a member of the Avengers."</p><p>"Excuse me?" He vocalized in puzzlement. "Is he an Avenger?"</p><p>“Yes, although he will not be available at all times. Only when the situation worsens."</p><p>If he before he couldn't stand Rogers, now he wanted to dismember him.</p><p>"Welcome to the team, Doctor Strange." Banner said.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"I guess I have to make arrangements for a new room." Anthony guessed.</p><p>"It is not necessary." The doctor reported. "I have to stay in the Sanctuary to protect it."</p><p>"Fine." He took another sip of his whiskey. “Welcome to the boy band, wizard. With permission, I have to look for a certain adolescent."</p><p>He quickened his steps to walk away and being near the snack table, he put the glass of whiskey on it and left the room.</p><p>He walked straight ahead and turned left, but froze as he heard Strange behind him.</p><p>"Running away again, Stark." The brunette let out a sigh and turned around.</p><p>"Strange, this is not the time for this."</p><p>"It seems this is never the time because you always run away." He said harshly and disappointedly. "I understand that you have taken me for one of your lovers, but at least you could have the good sense to reject me."</p><p>"Did you like me?" The question sounded stupider than he thought.</p><p>"Yes, I really liked you." He acknowledged with tribulation. "I never expected us to be a thing, but when we slept together, I thought..." He sighs. "I thought I had a chance."</p><p>"But you disliked me, you always showed me that."</p><p>"Don't you know that boys tease girls they like?" Tony's face turned a light crimson. “I did not know how to express my feelings and I honestly did not know your position on homosexuality. The conquests you had were women."</p><p>"In fact, I was with high school boys too, but I kept it hidden for fear my father would find out." He clarified. "What's more, that was the reason why I ran away from your house that morning, besides that I felt insecure."</p><p>“I would have understood your situation and also accepted that you did not want to be in a relationship. But you preferred to run away and ignored me for the rest of the school year." The brunette ducks his head, looking troubled. "Then we met a few years later and again you ran away, and other years later you did too." Anger is denoted in every word the doctor says. "Was I a joke to you? Did you really like the fuck and run game?"</p><p>“You were never a joke! And I didn't want to hurt you either!" He cried out with difficulty, feeling a twinge in his heart and a ardor in his orbs. "The first time I fled out of fear, the second also and the third time it was infidelity, you had a girlfriend and I slept with you."</p><p>"I admit I was wrong that time, Christine didn't deserve that."</p><p>"Are you done with her?" He nods. "Was it because of what happened between us?"</p><p>"No. She doesn't know, I never told her and I don't want to."</p><p>"Stephen, I'm sorry I ran away." He approached him. "My intention was never to play with your feelings."</p><p>"So why didn't you stay?"</p><p>“I already told you, out of fear, insecurity and honestly I am a disgust in relationships. The only formal relationship I had was with my current CEO and I was not a good boyfriend." He look to the side. "I am not good for love."</p><p>"Maybe it's because you're not trying hard enough." He gently holds the chestnut's cheeks, guiding his finger to Tony's lips and outlining the vermilion of the lower lip. "Or because you haven't found the right person."</p><p>"And who could that person be?" Strange's face was slowly approaching and Tony wanted with strength that the former neurosurgeon kiss him.</p><p>"If you allow it, I could be that person."</p><p>His mouths met in a passionate, needed kiss. The tall man directed the engineer backward, colliding with a bedroom door. With the help of magic, the door opened and the two men entered it without stopping the fiery kiss.</p><p>The next day Tony opened his eyelids and smiled at Stephen. He carefully removed his head from the sorcerer's chest and grimaced as he sat up. He just put his feet on the carpeted floor and suddenly the crimson cloak flew straight at him to wrap him from the waist up.</p><p>"What the hell!" He screamed and then the dark-haired man woke up.</p><p>"Were you going to escaped again?" The doctor spoke hoarsely.</p><p>"No! I just want to go to the bathroom and your cape got me." The short man clarified. "Can you ask your cape to release me?"</p><p>"Sorry." He motioned for the Cloak of Levitation to let him go and the relic obeyed. "I asked him to stop you in case you wanted to escape."</p><p>Tony's face softens.</p><p>“I promise you I will not run away. Now if you'll excuse me, my bladder is about to explode. "</p><p>Anthony spends a few minutes in the bathroom and when he return he walks over to the nightstand to check the time on his S</p><p>"Oh shit! It's already past noon!" He quickly grabs his clothes and begins to put them on. "May is going to kill me! I promised her that her nephew would be back in the morning."</p><p>"Tony." Stephen utters.</p><p>"Damn it, I'll have to make something up."</p><p>"Tony."</p><p>“Shit, Pepper organized a press conference and it's in thirty minutes. She will drive her heel into my ass!" He continues to ramble. "Thanos didn't kill me, but they will!"</p><p>"Tony!" The wizard raised his voice and the mechanic's attention fell on him. "I can make a portal to New York."</p><p>"Ah." He cast and felt very embarrassed by the dramatic scene. "I will go find the boy and we will leave immediately."</p><p>"Ahem." Stark stopped his walk and looked at the sorcerer. "Aren't you forgetting something?"</p><p>The blush in Tony will be something very common for the doctor. The brunette returns to the former neurosurgeon and kisses him briefly on the lips, then he channels his legs to the door and leaves the bedroom. He realizes that there is no one near him and quickly goes to the bedroom of his young pupil. He is a little surprised that the hallways are empty and with grace he laughs that he once again has been saved from being seen doing the walk of shame.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>˗ˏˋ5ˎˊ˗</strong>
</p><p>The Avengers were invited to New Asgard for the wedding between Thor and Bruce. The news was a shock to everyone, except for Tony who already saw it coming. Since the battle against Thanos, those two have been close and the idea of a romance between them was not far-fetched. However, the engineer did not wait for the couple to decide to get married just about three months after returning to Earth.</p><p>But who is he to judge?</p><p>Edward has gotten used to waking up in the sorcerer's arms and the pain in his hips. He sits up, and soon Vincent's shaking hands grip his waist.</p><p>"Where are you going?" He inquires lazily, his eyes still closed.</p><p>“I promised Bruce that I would help him with the final preparations for the wedding. And with only a few hours left, we must hurry."</p><p>"Nooo." He protests in a shrill voice, clinging closer to his lover. "Stay with me."</p><p>“I would love to, honey. But Bruce is my science brother and I am also his best man."</p><p>Stephen grumbles and finally lets go of his boyfriend.</p><p>"When will we tell the others that we are dating?"</p><p>“I need the tabloids to calm down. My engagement with Pepper ended when we returned from Titan and the speculation that I was unfaithful did not wait."</p><p>"That doesn't answer my question."</p><p>"One month, give me just one month." He clasped his hands in prayer. "Please."</p><p>"Okay, a month."</p><p>The superhero puts on his clothes and before leaving the room he kisses his couple; promising his that in the evening they would have their own wedding night with lingerie included. The magic user loved the proposal.</p><p>Tony is already an expert at making sure he wasn't caught doing the walk of shame. As he descended the stairs of Thor's new castle, he began to remember the first time he ran away.</p><p>When he found Bruce, he had to invent that he fell out of bed and was limping for that reason.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>˗ˏˋ+1ˎˊ˗</strong>
</p><p>Steve, Natasha and Wanda got out of the vehicle to continually walk to the door of the Sanctum Sanctorum and knock on the door. A few seconds later Wong receives them and leaves them in the hall while he returns to the kitchen for the tea he is making, the heroes have no problem waiting.</p><p>The super soldier had conversed with Strange regarding Wanda's powers and they came to the conclusion that she should train her power. The sorcerer proposed that the Sokovian go to Kamar-Taj and although the woman did not agree, it was Vision who convinced her to go.</p><p>It would be the witch's first day as an apprentice and Steve and Natasha volunteered to accompany her. Next time Vision would go with her and, incidentally, she would seize the opportunity to learn to better master the Mind Stone.</p><p>Suddenly the sound of footsteps echoed and they saw Tony with wild hair coming down the stairs. The chocolate-eyed one froze in the middle of the steps when he noticed the presence of the three Avengers.</p><p>"<em>Don't screw me.</em>"</p><p>"Baby doll, you are leaving this." The Master of the Mystic Arts followed his boyfriend and was surprised by the visits.</p><p>The five people remained still until the Asian sorcerer appeared.</p><p>"Mr. Stark." He squints his eyes. "When he arrived?"</p><p>"Judging by his messy hair, the shirt turned back, and those hickeys on his neck, he slept here." Romanoff manifests, grinning wickedly.</p><p>Stephen and Tony blush at being exposed.</p><p>"Nice to see you guys, but I have to go to a certain boy's decathlon." He takes the watch that Stephen hands him. "Goodbye."</p><p>He briefly he walks to the door, opens it and closes it behind him.</p><p>Happy was already waiting for him next to the car and the man arches an eyebrow at the sight of Tony with a flushed face.</p><p>"Tony, are you okay?" He asks her, meanwhile, she opens the door for him.</p><p>"Yes yes." He gets into the vehicle. "I'm peachy."</p><p>Hogan goes to the driver's seat and raises his eyebrows at the look of his boss in the rearview mirror.</p><p>"Tony. Why is your shirt backwards?"</p><p>The aforementioned shrugs his shoulders and Happy begins to laugh when he understands the situation.</p><p>"Tony, did you just do the walk of shame at the Sanctum of Doctor Strange?"</p><p>"Shut up and drive. I have to go to the Tower to get ready and then go to Peter's decathlon." He enunciates embarrassed.</p><p>"Rhodey will enjoy this when I tells him." He starts the engine.</p><p>The billionaire complains and then covers his face with his hands.</p><p>He doesn't want to hear the end of this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just wanted to write a "5 times + 1".</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>